The Unknown
by Scyla-Aqua
Summary: The newest member of Organization XIII is having several problems. Their memory is slowly fading away, it’s rather hard making friends and...she’s a girl. AkuRoku AkuDemy with little splashes of DemyZexy. Also, bout the title, yeah, don't have one...yet.


**Summery: **The newest member is having several problems. Their memory is slowly fading away, it's rather hard making friends and she's a girl. Aku/Roku Aku/Demy with little splashes of Demy/Zexy. Rated T for now as nothing graphic happens in _this_ chapter.

**A/N:** Okay, although it doesn't quite seem it at first this is an Aku/Roku Aku/Demy fic. Vixra and Talix are mine and my sister's characters and they don't end up with any members. I just thought it would be interesting to show the organization through girls' eyes. (Larxene doesn't count) Other then that, don't have much to say, yet.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. The still belong to Square Enix. If I did own them Axel, Roxas and Demyx would all be living in my bed room.

**Music** **Listened To: **Lot's of it of all kinds but country/rap

Snip…Snip…RRRRIIIIIIPPP! The sound of vinyl tearing echoed throughout the blank white halls of Castle Oblivion. A small cry of joy followed closely after as a previously vacant room's door opened revealing a petit girl with rather bizarre hair. This was the newest member of Organization XIII. It was surprising they still called it that even though they now had fifteen members; perhaps it was just a way of saying that they were an unlucky bunch?

The door closed as the young girl stepped out to walk the long halls following her stomachs cries for food. On her way to the breakfast hall she passed very few cloaked and hooded members and at hearing their snickers she assumed they were poking fun at her pale purple hair, or it could have been the black bangs. She shrugged off the comments and continued on her way; she was used to people acting like that, even when she was whole.

The thought stung her. It had brought up a rather painful memory, one that seemed to be fading quickly. The one of her previous life, the one before she had been crushed to death by the heartless dubbed 'large bodies'. She sighed, small remembrances like that didn't do much at all for her anymore.

Her muddled thoughts were interrupted as she crashed rather painfully. She stepped back a few paces to see what she had hit and instantly covered her mouth when she discovered another member looming at least a foot over her. She cast a nervous glance upward before sidestepping figuring they were trying to pass. The other nobody didn't move; instead they raised a hand and for a brief moment she feared that she was about to get it. She gasped slightly as the hood was brushed off revealing the scowling tanned face of Xemnas, the Superior.

"Oops…"She murmured before thrusting her hands before her in a defensive manner ignoring how the sleeves blocked her hands from view. "I am sooo sorry Xemnas, sir! I didn't reali-"

"What did you do to your uniform, Fifteen?" He asked with a bit of sting in his words. She would never get used to people referring to her by number rather then name. She looked up to request that he refer to her by name but at meeting the cold golden hues she discovered how big of a mistake that would have been.

"I uh…just gave it a bit of flare." She said innocently before spinning slowly to demonstrate her handwork. The previously floor length trench coat now fell just above mid-thigh. The excess material had been used to lengthen her sleeves so that they came to the same length as the coat body. She stopped her little display as she saw the displeased look on number one's face. In attempt of saving herself from dire punishment she pulled back a straight black pant leg to show the knee high boots she wore. "The boots and pants are still standard. I just couldn't move in that-"

"Change your coat." He said in the same dead pan tone as before brushing past the short haired nobody. She stuck her tongue out at the older mans retreating back before continuing down the echoing passage ways of the maze like castle. She couldn't change her overcoat; they had all been altered already. That however she would keep a secret as long as she could.

As she reached the end of this particular passage the tall steel door flew open knocking her into a wall with little more then a strangled cry. The spiky head of who she knew as number eight emerged waving a coat much too small for him like a victory banner. The newest member stared blankly at the older teenager as the door closed once again. She ran a cloth covered hand over a large bump forming on the back of her skull watching the flame curiously. All of her questions were answered as the door swung open a second time missing her by half an inch.

The thirteenth member ran into the hall way half clothed and smelling strongly of chlorine; judging by that and the wet blonde hair plastered to his head he had just come from the downstairs pool. His sapphire eyes landed on the pyro and he began shouting at the red head summoning up a weapon known as the keyblade. The 'Key to Destiny' growled as the flame turned and grinned taunting the second youngest. The blonde teen charged but didn't make it two feet before slipping on the tiled floor, falling backward.

"Brother!" The third female of the organization cried as something clicked in her. She darted forward and caught the boys hand after he had already hit the ground. She was drawn back into reality slowly as she gazed down at the rather confused face of the boy. "Ah…are you okay?" She asked pulling the boy to his feet. The young thirteen just stared at her blankly before pulling away without an answer. He crossed the hall and seized his top from the pyro before pulling the snickering teen around a corner leaving the new member completely alone.

She sighed, closing black golden rimmed eyes slowly before shuffling back to the door. At the rate she was going the poor girl would never make any friends. The door closed heavily behind her closing out the sobs coming from the smallest member.

-------------------------

Demyx sat in the kitchen pulling a few cords on his sitar, they just weren't sounding right today. He reached blindly over the instrument to his plate for a piece of melon ignoring the already cold eggs Axel had made. Nibbling on the piece he continued work on tuning his friend, he didn't even notice when the door opened. He didn't acknowledge the presence watching him from behind. He only responded when said presence spoke.

"Burnt eggs…? You'd really think this place would at least have a good cook…" The melodious nocturne whirled around accidentally throwing the half eaten fruit piece. He blinked a few times then started laughing when he saw where it had landed. The melon was sliding slowly off the blank, creamy white face of a girl who would barely reach his shoulder were he standing. Then, to his shock and dismay, she began to shake and cry.

"Oh! Oh…hey…" He said gently setting his instrument down on the table. He stood slowly to avoid scaring her then pulled the trembling girl into a soft embrace. "Don't cry…" Those words seemed to have a reverse effect, however, and after taking a long shaking breath the tears came out more rapidly. Demyx looked around nervously, for people who weren't supposed to have emotions, she sure cried a lot. Once again it seemed as though he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously once she seemed a bit calmer. A big mistake, again he stirred up a fresh wave of tears. "P-please, don't cry…" He ran a hand through her hair in a soothing manner, or at least he hoped it was. After what felt like hours of this simple motion she was finally silent. He shifted slightly and the girl didn't move. Fearing he had killed her, the young hydro pulled away shaking her a bit to make certain that her eyes weren't closed, permanently at least.

He was greeted by a pair of slightly swollen, blood shot eyes and a soft sniffle before she hugged him. After a brief moment she let go and backed away wiping her eyes, ridding them of the few stray tears. She gave him a slight smile before sitting at the table burying her head in her palms. He watched in mild confusion as her purple head bobbed up and down with each quivering breath before deciding to join her. Just as he reached for a grape she lifted her head and peered at him through black bangs.

"I'm sorry…"She mumbled rubbing her eyes again. "I'm userch-" She blinked widening eyes as she found a grape forced into her mouth. She lifted her head again and found Demyx beaming at her.

"What's your name?" He asked leaning forward. She pulled back a bit and swallowed the grape whole.

"Ah…I'm Vira…" She paused. The name that once sounded so familiar now felt so foreign on her tongue. Demyx's face was contorted in confusion complete unsure if that was all of her name, after all there had been no 'X' and she didn't seem different other then her height. "Sorry…old habits die hard. Vixra, my name's Vixra…" Demyx opened his mouth to speak but the voice the came next was neither his nor was it Vixra's.

"DEMYX!" A loud female voice echoed down the halls. The two in the kitchen raised their heads as a rather violent looking woman with slicked back blonde hair entered. She glanced down at the young girl and sneered. "Newbie…"She said nodding her head slightly to acknowledge the young girl sitting beside her target.

"What is it Larxene?" Demyx asked turning to block Vixra from view. He didn't need the nymph making her cry again, it took him to long to stop her the first time. The blonde sadist gave him a smile stealing a grape off his plate.

"There's a meeting. You know you were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago?" She popped it into her mouth and leaned against a wall staring with a spiteful gaze as the girl beside him began to stand. "Who said you were coming?" The purple haired teen cocked her head to the side a bit confused. If there was a meeting weren't all members supposed to attend?

"I thought you said there was…"

"Yeah, for members kid." She waved her hand brushing the girl off before turning back to the nocturne. "Get in gear Demyx or Xemnas _will_ have your head this time." Without another word the crazed woman left the kitchen. Once her footsteps had vanished the hydro turned back to the rather fragile girl.

"Don't worry about her. We think she turned into a Nobody while she was on her cycle." He giggled then rubbed her head in a brotherly way. "And bout the meeting, this one's just for the thirteen implied in the name…Talix is probably out running around somewhere. See if you can find her for me…" He started to make for the exit then paused. "Oh, and if she seems mad…she's like that. Only likes Axel and Roxas really…"

"DEMYX!" The boy flinched then smiled nervously.

"Gotta go, see you later!" And with that he was through the door and out of sight leaving Vixra confused.

"But…who's Talix?"

------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you, flames included. I hate them but if you can't give an opinion without being rude I'll have to take it any way. Thanks again for reading if you have any requests (lemons, side pairings, anything) just ask.


End file.
